Cupido al atardecer
by Jazy015
Summary: Kiba sabía que hacer papel de cupido no era tarea fácil, pero, ¿cómo podría hacer algo si aquella persona a quien ayudaría es aquella a la que a él le gustaba desde hace tiempo?. No lo sabía, pero de algún modo él la ayudaría. Apoyaría a Hinata sea cual sea aquello que ella desease para San Valentín, inclusive si se tratase de algo que para el Inuzuka fuese imposible...


**Disclamer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Esto iba a ser un Drabble que participaría en el reto "Regalo de San Valentín" del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas, pero, como yo soy una persona que por lo general no tiene tiempo para nada lo hice un OS

Ojalá les guste.

* * *

 **~oOo~**

 **Cupido al atarceder**

 **...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Mierda..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

—¡Shino! ¡Dime que hacer! —imploré casi de rodillas una vez que llegué a su casa con las manos vacías—. No traje nada. Fui de aquí para allá... ¡Y NO HE ENCONTRADO EL MALDITO PÁJARO QUE HINATA QUIERE DE MASCOTA!

—Es un ave que no encontraras en esta temporada, Kiba —Shino me miraba con seriedad desde fuera de su casa con los brazos cruzados con mucha paciencia a pesar de haberlo levantado a las seis de la mañana en nuestro día de descanso—. Hablamos de un ave de cola azul. Son aves del país de la Niebla que en ciertas estaciones vienen hacia esta parte de la aldea para emigrar por las frías temporadas en esa tierra —respondió, y estoy casi seguro que debo de parecerle patético en estos momentos para obligarlo a decirme eso cuando me pudo advertir una semana antes para salir a Kirigakure...—. Además, la temporada de frío en Kirigakure ya pasó, por lo que ahora mismo no encontrarás a ningún ave con la característica que buscas para Hinata, por mucho que sigas intentando...

—¡PUDISTE HABÉRMELO ADVERTIDO HACE UNA SEMANA! —terminé llevando ambas manos a mi cuero cabelludo para jalar mi cabello despeinandolo. Todo esto era un fiasco, y no sé que demonios voy a hacer ahora que sé lo que acaba de decirme el estúpido traga insectos—. ¿Acaso sabes lo duro y todo el tiempo perdido que he gastado en buscarlo?

—Kiba, entiendo que estés desesperado porque falta una semana... —Shino suspiró por lo bajo mostrando un semblante sereno de preocupación—. Pero considerando las condiciones climatológicas, y el tiempo en que tardarías en ir y volver de la aldea de la niebla... creo que es mejor que vayas viendo otras opciones por ti mismo, descartando por completo el ave que buscas.

—¡NO! ¡YA OÍSTE LO QUE DIJO ELLA!

 _~FLASHBACK~_

— _Ojala Naruto-kun me llegue a dar algo en San Valentín_ —susurró Hinata, juntando sus típicos dedos mientras comíamos el almuerzo que ella preparó una vez que terminamos de entrenar juntos.

— _Meh._ —Llevando el último bocado de mi sushi, tragué con fuerza señalando al cielo sin un punto fijo en particular, vagando entre las ideas—. _¿Y si no lo hace? ¿Qué preferirías de cumpleaños?_

Hinata no me respondió en el momento, y eso comenzó a colmar mi paciencia ante la curiosidad.

Shino, por otro lado, siguió comiendo su bento preparado por nuestra amiga, sabiendo de primera mano de que aunque no lo pareciera, él estaba escuchando cada palabra salida de su boca y de la mía.

— _Tal vez un ave de cola azul_ —respondió mi mejor amiga, compañera, y la chica del cual estuve enamorado desde que tenía cinco años—, _o unos chocolates. Me gusta el color azul de aquellas aves, y el dulce aroma y sabor de los chocolates en estas épocas... así que, por mi... yo creo que cualquiera de esas cosas estaría bien..._

 _~FIN DEL FLASHBACK~_

Voy. A. Golpearme. La. Cabeza.

—¿Por qué no le das unos chocolates? —inquirió mi compañero de equipo, observando como yo —hecho un lío mental— me hacía bolita en frente de su puerta—. Estamos hablando de Hinata. Ella, con cualquier cosa que le fueras a regalar, lo aceptaría de igual manera de forma gustosa y te lo agradecería de corazón como ella suele hacerlo con todos.

Era cierto, pero no. No. Simplemente NO. No quería darle unos malditos chocolates. ¡Todo el mundo en estas épocas se regala chocolates!

—¿Qué no ves que dar rosas y chocolates en el día de San Valentín es algo de lo más cliché y absurdo del día de hoy? —levanté la vista, lanzándole una mirada llena de desaprobación—. ¡Pregúntale a Ino y Sakura! ¡Ellas mismas saben que esos regalos son de personas que dan cosas sin esfuerzo! ¡Y LO QUE MENOS QUIERO ES PARECER UN MALDITO FLOJO!

Shino no respondió, ni esperaba que lo hiciera... en cambio, él pareció acercarse a tomar asiento junto a mi al pie de las escaleras posando su mano derecha en mi hombro izquierdo para brindarme apoyo, o eso supongo...

—Kiba, ¿no me escuchaste? —preguntó mi compañero cerca de mi oreja, y de forma instintiva levanté el rostro—. Ella aceptará _sea lo que sea_ que quieras darle. Es tu amiga, y lo recibirá con gusto —acto seguido, se levantó para caminar de nuevo hacia la puerta, entrando al interior de su casa con paso relajado como solía caminar siempre, pero se detuvo una vez llegó a su destino para dirigirme una última mirada en aquella madrugada—. Mucha suerte Kiba, sé que ese esfuerzo Hinata logrará verlo, sin importar lo que le entregues al final, ella te lo agradecerá porque eres su amigo.

Su amigo.

Su amigo.

 _Su amigo..._

...

No creo que ese consejo haya sido el mejor que me hubieses dado, Shino...

—Vamos, Akamaru... —llamé a mi perro y fiel amigo para caminar de vuelta hacia nuestra casa donde de seguro nos esperaba una reprimenda por parte de mi madre y hermana. Había olvidado hacer los deberes de la veterinaria, y era más que seguro el que terminaría castigado toda esta semana por haber estado buscando aquella estúpida ave que Hinata tanto quería para San valentín.

Suspiré. Bueno, no es como si fuese el fin del mundo. Tal vez en el camino podría encontrar algo, así que sabía que sería mejor el observar todo letrero y cartelera, esperanzado de encontrar recargado o descansando a dicho ave que ella quería, pero Shino tenía razón. No iba a haber nada...

—¡Oe, Sakura-chan! —Una voz infantil cruzó por mis orejas, oliendo de cerca aquel inconfundible aroma de naruto que a veces lo confundía con el olor a pescado, además de un olor similar al río y césped, que pertenecía sin lugar a dudas a la pelos de chicle de Sakura—. Anda, hay que ir a ver la guerra imperial juntos. ¡Será divertido!

—Olvídalo —respondió tajante su compañera, mientras los observaba cerca de un espectacular de una mujer de cabello purpura sosteniendo un báculo junto a otras personas—. Hace mucho tiempo que no veo más películas de la princesa Fuu. Además, el estreno cae en San Valentín, y ese día es probable que Sasuke esté de regreso. Lo que menos quiero es que confunda una salida de amigos por una cita o tendría que lidiar con mi posible primera cita con Sasuke con un humor de muertos...

... creo que eso era demasiado fácil de imaginar. Y sí, Sakura estaba en lo cierto. Lo único que ella ganaría si la ve Sasuke con Naruto saliendo del cine a solas... sería pensar mal de ella, y del estúpido del héroe de la aldea, además de mal interpretar las cosas.

Pero meh, no es de mi incumbencia.

—Bah... —Naruto bufó llevando ambas manos a su nuca para recargarla. Los observé irse tal cual como habían aparecido para alejarse y desaparecer entre la gente escuchando las quejas del rubio de mi amigo—, pero incluso después de diez años, la princesa Fuu es genial aunque sea remake, datteba-yo...

Y así surgió una brillante idea.

...

 _Toc, toc..._

—¡VOY! —el grito de Naruto se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta con estrépito. Cuando la puerta comenzó a abrirse ésta azotó con la pared puesto que al parecer Naruto tenía prisa (o eso suponía porque levantó una ceja como si estuviese preguntándose qué hacía ahí, en su puerta, a pocas horas de la medianoche mientras él tomaba una ducha con prisas como si estuviese preparándose para dormirse)—. ¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede, Kiba?

Con una sonrisa lasciva, alcé dos dos boletos con el titular de la nueva película de princesa Fuu, logrando un brillo en los ojos de mi amigo quien estiró ambas manos para tomar dichos boletos.

—¡Vaya, Kiba! ¿Pero cómo supiste que yo quería...? —haciéndome a un lado, lo hice tropezar al intentar tomar dichos boletos. Fue entonces cuando un semblante confuso y lleno de duda apareció en su semblante, y estoy casi seguro de que estaría preguntándose sobre qué hacía allí, con dos boletos de su película esperada, en frente de su puerta a estas horas de la noche.

—Te vi hace un rato con Sakura —respondí, encogiéndome de hombros y sosteniendo aún en alto dichos boletos—. Supuse que querías verla, por lo que compré los boletos en la pre-venta.

—¡¿Quieres decir que compraste boletos para el pre-estreno?! —No sabía si sus ojos podían brillar más, pero de forma patética estaban haciéndolo como miraría un niño su regalo en navidad—. Espera, ¿pero por qué hiciste eso? me refiero a... comprarlos —cuestionó—. Tú nunca haces eso.

Sonreí con altanería, porque sí: él tenía razón. Y en cambio aguanté una ligera carcajada antes de comenzar a explicarme sobre el porqué de mi actuar.

—Digamos que, con esto estoy pagando un regalo de San valentín para alguien a quien quiero... —respondí viendo hacia el techo, sobre todo al cielo nocturno que se alzaba sobre nosotros, y mientras tanto Naruto Uzumaki (en toalla y semi-desnudo) se levantó del suelo apoyando una mano en su cintura.

—¿Eh...? —Cuando bajé mi mirada de nuevo, observé un semblante incómodo en su rostro, como si estuviera mal interpretando algo como él solía hacer mucho, sobre todo por las sombras oscuras y gotas de sudor que caían de su frente—. ¿Estás diciendo que tú... y yo...?

...

...

...

—¡¿QUÉ?! —exclamé, completamente perplejo y a punto de golpearlo—¡En mi vida haría algo así, bastardo! ¡El segundo boleto no es para mi, es para Hinata, estúpido!

Aquella estúpida cara de idiota volvió aparecer en Naruto cuando la nombré a ella.

En parte, yo seguía de pie, aún incómodo por lo que llegó a pensar de la situación, todo porque el muy idiota mal interpretó lo que dije con anterioridad. Y no sabía quién era más estúpido: si yo al intentar hacer algo que no quiero por la persona a quien aprecio, o él al no entender que Hinata ha estado enamorada de él durante años y todos hemos intentado en ayudarlos.

—¿Hinata? —Naruto ladeó la cabeza, sabiendo que estaba completamente confundido con tan solo mirarlo. Era como si un signo de interrogación apareciera sobre su cabeza mientras él intentaba procesar la información—. ¿A ella también le gusta la princesa Fuu?

Soltando un gruñido de histeria, tomé su mano y le entregué los boletos, y con rapidez me alejé uno o dos pasos apretando mis puños antes de encestarselos en su maldita cara de estúpido.

—¡Sólo invítala, maldita sea! ¡Y NI SE TE OCURRA EN INVITAR A OTRA PERSONA O TE LAS VERÁS CONMIGO, IDIOTA! —grité chasqueando la lengua antes de desviar la mirada y cruzarme de brazos después de susurrar—. Además de meterte con Sakura y toda la maldita aldea...

Y cuando el silencio reinó durante unos quince segundos, dando una media vuelta regresé sobre mis pasos dejando a Naruto fuera de su casa sin siquiera para quedarme a despedirme. Ni siquiera estoy seguro si se despidió, por lo que tampoco respondí a ningún despido si es que llegó a hacerlo; yo sólo quería ver a Hinata feliz, y ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer sino es juntarla a ella y a Naruto en una cita en el día de san valentín?

Era la cita más perfecta que hubiese organizado para ella, y yo haría lo que fuera por verla sonreír inclusive si esa persona no soy yo.

 _..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Era el día, y justo ahora Hinata había terminado de entrenar con nosotros. Shino y yo la acompañábamos de regreso hacia su casa platicando sobre nuestros avances y desventajas observadas en nuestro entrenamiento para ayudarnos. Era extraño pero agradable porque, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no había terminado discutiendo con Shino sobre alguna cosa en particular en la que estuviese en desacuerdo y, eso se debía a porque sabía que mi plan podría dar frutos, sobre todo cuando observé a mi compañera por el rabillo del ojo cuando llegó al lugar de entrenamiento por primera vez en aquel amanecer, siendo testigo de una sutil pero brillante sonrisa que se reflejaba en su semblante.

Estaba seguro que Naruto ya la había invitado a salir. Era evidente con sólo mirarla en cualquier instante. Sin embargo, tenía que estar seguro de que haya sido así, por lo que di el primer paso sin rechistar y dispuesto a hacer todo para que ella disfrutase aquel día de San Valentin.

—¿Por qué esa sonrisa, eh? —pregunté, pellizcando una de sus regordetas mejillas mientras seguíamos caminando hacia la residencia Hyuga—. ¿Tuviste una buena semana, o porqué esa sonrisita?

Hinata no asintió, y cubrió su rostro con su cabello en un intento de camuflar su sonrojo riendo con ligereza a su vez por aquel gesto que acababa de cometer contra ella.

—Na-Naruto-kun me invitó al cine hoy... —respondió con una sonrisa en sus labios. Parecía entusiasmada—. Dijo que me vería fuera de mi casa dentro de una hora, y de ahí iríamos a las películas.

Perfecto.

—Vaya, vaya —con un brazo rodeando a mi amiga, la abracé con euforia y cariño fingiendo sorpresa—. Parece ser que un ángel cumplió tus plegarías. Estoy feliz de que por fin se te haya cumplido lo que querías, Hinata.

Sin detenernos, observé por el rabillo del ojo a Shino, quien a su vez giró un poco la cabeza para cruzar miradas conmigo como si supiera de antemano el que yo tuve algo que ver con todo esto. Tenía esa mirada que decía: "¿Qué hiciste? y espero que sea algo bueno".

Como sea, ignorando por completo esa mirada, desvié mi vista hacia al frente puesto que no tardamos en llegar a la mansión de los Hyuga; y ahí estaba él afuera, esperando en ropa de invierno a que ella volviera con una chaqueta oscura y unos pants mientras la esperaba a ella.

—¡Hinata-chan!

Al verlo separarse de la puerta de la residencia, Shino y yo optamos por dejar a nuestra compañera caminar sola hacia nuestro amigo para darle seguridad una vez nos despedimos, y lo hizo; juntando ambas manos con vergüenza y levantando la cabeza para saludar a Naruto como lo hacía siempre que lo veía, ella se acercó y le saludó de forma más tímida, pero sin disimular u ocultar aquella sonrisa.

—¿Estás lista? —preguntó, eufórico y ansioso señalando al camino contrario en que nos dirigíamos solo para caminar junto a ella para brindarle compañía como yo hubiese querido hacerlo por ella.

No obstante, Naruto giró la cabeza y alzó un pulgar en mi dirección, y yo le lancé una mirada asesina seguida de una señal de dedos indicando en que lo vigilaría como total evidencia de que iría a por él si se le ocurría hacerle algo a la pura e inocente de mi amiga.

Y está bien, lo admitía. Tal vez no había conseguido aquel estúpido pájaro de cola azul, pero le había conseguido un regalo mucho mejor...

—Supongo que sí sirvo para el puesto de cupido ¿o no? —comenté caminando a un lado de Shino y Akamaru antes de apoyar mis brazos tras la nuca mientras seguíamos andando hacia el centro de la aldea dándole la espalda al atardecer de aquel día mientras Hinata y Naruto desaparecían entre la luz, la gente, y el ambiente lleno de romanticismo.

—No te creas mucho —contrarrestó mi compañero Shino, haciendo que le mirase a punto de quejarme y recriminarle todo lo que yo he hecho, golpeando su hombro izquierdo mientras seguíamos caminando.

—¡Oye, a diferencia tuya yo le di algo! —me quejé, no si bien antes miré al cielo con indignación después de todo lo que había hecho— Tsk, y a la próxima tu pagas el regalo...

Y sin embargo, de forma sorprendente, Shino sonrió.

...

.

.

 **FIN**


End file.
